marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America Comics Vol 1 28
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** * Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = Black Voodoo Murders | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Vincent Fago | Synopsis2 = Frank von Kirsten was an African explorer from Germany who fled his motherland, stealing state secrets when defecting to the United States. Now with these plans he has contacted the FBI who have sent one of their agents to collect them. As they discuss the turning over of the plans over a pot of coffee, the FBI agent suddenly keels over dead, having been poisoned. Fred then calls the Human Torch and Toro who agree to come and bring the authorities. When the two flaming heroes arrive they are greeted by Von Kirsten's daughter and learn that the police are holding him for murder. They walk in on the interrogation just as Frank tells the authorities that he was going to hand over some stolen Nazi plans when they notice the plans have gone missing. Noting that Frank's daughter had been the only one in the room, the Torch rushes out of the house to find her and sees her leaving out the back yard with the plans in her arms. When the Torch stops her and asks her whats going on, Frank's butler -- from the upstairs window -- attempts to poison the Torch with a blow gun. Feeling the dart strike his neck, the Torch flames on burning the poison dart away before it can effect him. He then flies up into the room which is where Frank has kept all his souvineers from his expeditions into Africa. The butler, having hidden in a coffin uses a witch doctors drum to play a beat that makes the Torch begin to grow tired and pass out then sends out a massive boa constrictor to kill him. By this point Toro has gone to find his mentor and runs into Frank's daughter who tells him what had happened. Flying into the room upstairs, Toro kills the snake trying to crush his mentor and when the butler attempts to escape, Toro encircles him in a flame and he is turned over to the authorities. Later they find out that Frank's daughter took the plans because the butler had threatened her fathers life. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * spy Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle3 = The Imperfect Crime | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Vincent Fago | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = The Vultures of Violent Death | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Carmine Infantino | Inker4_1 = Vince Alascia | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Vincent Fago | Synopsis4 = Steve Rogers and James Barnes are deployed to the Solomon Islands where military brass are attempting to find a secret Japanese airbase located in the New Guinea area. As the two privates bunk down for the night, Steve waits for Bucky to fall asleep and goes out as Captain America, as Cap has been asked to assist in the search. He is unaware that James had heard him awoke and is following him as Bucky and climbs onto the wing of his plane. Told about his stow away from the control tower, Cap takes the boy in and cannot turn back due to the urgency of his mission. They are soon ambushed by a squad of Japanese Zero fighters and are foced to eject from their plane and parachute to the ground below. The Zeroes turn around to shoot them out of the sky, by Cap blocks their shots wit his shield. On the ground, they are ambushed in the jungle from a number of natives who are called the Birdmen of Pa-Pi-Ru-Gua who easily overpower the two heroes and take them prisoner. To their surprise they are lead to a clearing where they are loaded up on massive birds that fly them to a nearby dormant volcano which is where the Japanese have set up their secret base. There they are brought before the ruler of the Birdmen who order that Captain America be put on the Three Trials of Ru-Gu-Ri-Bi. If Cap passes the trials he and Bucky would be let go, but if they failed they would be fed to the massive birds in the Birdmen's care. They are forced into a hut where many American soldiers are kept prisoner. Cap is shocked to find that they are malnourished and in poor shape. They begin planning how to escape while the Japanese are busy watching the trails. As Cap fights off a gorilla and then swims through alligator infested waters, Bucky and the other soldiers jump the guards left behind to watch them and steals their uniforms. Then using this to cover their movements steal one of the planes just as Cap makes a run for it and they manage to take off, gunning down any Japanese who get in their way. As they are pulling out of the dormant volcano, they drop bombs causing it to become active again and destroy the Japanese base and everything inside. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * Items: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}